D'kyr type
The D'kyr-type was a type of Vulcan starship operated by the High Command during the mid-22nd century. Some of these vessels were given the designation of combat cruiser in the 2150s. ( ) History In 2154, a number of these starships were present at the Battle of Andoria, carrying out the ill-wishes of then – Administrator V'Las, which included not only attempting to invade Andoria – but almost going to war with Earth by trying to destroy . ( ) Later that year, several of these combat cruisers were incorporated into an Andorian-Earth-Tellarite-Vulcan fleet, consisting of 128 ships, combined to create a sensor grid formed to detect a Romulan marauder that threatened to destabilize the entire region. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, Vulcan rebels utilized this class of vessel to engage the fleet in 2155, and were among the rebel ships that attacked the . ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Vulcan combat cruiser's design consisted of a flattened, conical shaped hull that flared out and around the circular warp nacelles and coming back together at the aft section of the ship, where the impulse engines were placed. The design was significantly larger that Earth's NX class starship. ( , etc.) Tactical systems Ships of this class were armed with both photonic and particle weapons, as well as deflector shield technology. Particle beam emplacements include a forward emitter, two ventral emitters, and two aft emitters. ( ) File:Photonic weapons bombard the Forge.jpg|Photonic weapons File:D'kyr type, dorsal particle beam.jpg|Dorsal particle beam File:D'kyr type, aft starboard particle beam.jpg|Aft starboard particle beam File:D'kyr type, forward particle beam.jpg|Forward particle beam File:D'kyr type, ventral particle beam 2.jpg|Forward ventral particle beam File:D'kyr type, ventral particle beam.jpg|Midsection ventral particle beam In combat, these vessels were superior in firepower to Starfleet's and nearly comparable in firepower to the Andorian battle cruiser. ( ) This class was inferior to a force of three s, and in the vessels utilized in the mirror universe were significantly inferior to a single Federation starship. ( ) Propulsion systems This class was capable of traveling a hundred light years in a few weeks. ( ) When the warp drive was not in use, the ship's annular-warp nacelle was dropped into the vertical position; when the engines were powered down, or preparing to launch its auxiliary craft, the nacelle was folded horizontally into the primary hull. ( ) Interior design D'kyr type starships had at least thirteen decks. ( ) Bridge on the bridge of his ship]] The bridge for the D'kyr-type included a panel where the commanding officer stood when speaking over the comm. ( ) Sickbay The sickbay aboard this class was located on deck 5, and consisted of a relatively small room with a single central biobed inside a transparent tube. The bed had wrist and ankle restraints for unwilling patients, and diagnostic controls on the transparent material. On the opposite wall of the entrance was a large white Vulcan emblem. ( ) Auxiliary control room On the engineering deck was an auxiliary control room that could control the ships main functions if the main engine room and bridge were inoperable or unreachable. It had a round console in the center, which was directly below an access hatch to the access tunnel. The controls there could control the power distribution net and if need be, overload it to destroy the ship. in . ("Impulse" text commentary, ENT Season 3 Blu-ray)}} Around the walls of the room were monitors that showed engineering readouts and sensor telemetry, and on a flat wall opposite the door was a communications panel. At the bottom of that wall were two vents through which hexafluorine gas could be vented if the control room was taken over by hostile forces. The bulkhead controls (usually routed to the control room via deck 9) could be rerouted through the auxiliary grid instead if need be. A series of command actuator circuits were in the central panel which controlled the door locking mechanisms. They could overload if not sequenced properly when being realigned, shocking anyone attempting to access the panel once power had been routed into it. ( ) Shuttlebay Starships of this type were equipped with a large shuttlebay (part of which was located on deck 7) that spanned from bottom to top of the mid-section of the ship, just in front of the warp-ring area, and the auxiliary ship that docked inside the warp ring. Vessels of this type were usually equipped with at least two shuttlecraft. ( ) Ships of the class Named * D'kyr * Seleya * Tal'Kir Unnamed * [[D'kyr type unnamed 000|Unnamed D'kyr-type starships]] ** Muroc's starship Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (auxiliary craft only) ** ** ** ** (mirror universe) Background information Name As no on-screen or production name was ever assigned to this type of vessel, the name used here for this design was chosen based on Memory Alpha's identification of the first ship of this class to appear on screen, the D'kyr. According to the final draft script of , this type of craft is referred to as "a large Vulcan Command Ship." Although two vessels of this type appear in , they were described in that episode's final draft script merely as "powerful-looking Vulcan ships." In the final draft script of , this configuration was referred to as "a Vulcan ring ship", whereas it was called "a Vulcan ringship" in the final draft script of . The menus of the ''Enterprise'' 4th season DVD set identify this vessel as a "Command Class." Design The D'Kyr-type was designed by John Eaves and rendered as a computer-generated image. It partially descended from Matt Jefferies "ring ship" design seen on the rec deck display in . (ENT Season 3 Blu-ray, "Impulse" text commentary) The majority of the Seyela was custom-built. Herman Zimmerman explained, "We designed Vulcan ship from scratch for 'Impulse', a new vacu-form and that entire set – which was really a big H-shaped corridor with an airlock." (''Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 151, p. 57) Pop culture The D'kyr-type starship was one of the few Star Trek: Enterprise ornaments produced by Hallmark. Released in the holiday season under the name "Vulcan Command Ship", it retailed for approximately US$28.00 and the engine ring glowed a bright blue when plugged into a normal string of Christmas lights. Apocrypha In Star Trek Online, the D'kyr-type starship is a science vessel equipped with the Tal'kyr support shuttle. It can be purchased from the Cryptic Store. External links * * de:D'Kyr-Typ ja:ディキーア型 Category:Vulcan starship classes